


Denial, Denial, Denial

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ending Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ginny acaba dizendo algumas coisas que ela não devia ao terminar com Dean





	Denial, Denial, Denial

Ginny concluiu que aquele era um dos maiores riscos quando você termina um namoro, especialmente quando as pessoas do relacionamento prévio ambos eram grifinórios. A cabeça esquenta e você acaba dizendo coisas que apesar de você achar que sejam verdade que eram simultaneamente coisas que você nunca pretendia dizer em voz alta, como por exemplo dizer o rapaz que você estava namorando há menos de uma hora atrás que você acha que talvez ele seja gay.

Dean que até o momento estava discutindo tanto quanto ela ficou em silêncio apenas piscando em choque.

“Ou bi talvez” Ginny acrescentou para preencher o silêncio.

Dean respirou bem profundamente e disse :

“De onde você tirou essa idéia ?”

“Seamus. Ele sempre está por perto”

“E daí ? Isso é chamado amizade Ginny”

“Não. Não é. Não do jeito grudado que vocês são, eu não sou assim com nenhum dos meus amigos, nem mesmo Ron e Harry são tão juntos assim. Por Merlin Dean você convidou ele para os nossos encontros”

“Eu parei com isso após você dizer que estava te incomodando”

“Sim mas o fato de eu explicitamente ter que dizer estava me incomodando é estranho. E durante os nossos encontros sem Seamus você sempre misteriosamente fica com dor de cabeça e por algum motivo a cura é sempre ir para onde quer que o Seamus esteja. E ele não gosta de mim”

“As pessoas tem a permissão de não gostar de você Ginevra”

“Mas ele gostava de mim antes, nós sempre nos demos razoavelmente bem mas no momento que nós começamos ele passa a não gostar de mim”

“As pessoas podem passar a não gostar das pessoas mesmo após conhecê-las por anos. Eu estou vendo muitos motivos pra passar a não gostar de você agora” Dean disse e partiu.

E naquele momento Ginny fez uma promessa de um dia dizer outra coisa que ela provavelmente não deveria dizer e essa frase era  _“Eu te disse”_.

E alguns anos após aquela conversa, em seu mais belo vestido de madrinha de casamento ela disse.


End file.
